Known conventional portable telephones in which two bodies thereof are placed in superposed relation, and one body slides relative to the other body to open and close the telephone by expanding and contracting the full length of the telephone in the sliding direction, include, as shown in JP-A-2003-110675, for example, a portable telephone, in which a guide slot providing a rotation-preventing ability is formed mostly along the full length of each side of one body, and a slide piece provided on the other body is engaged in the guide slot and slides along it for opening and closing the telephone.
The conventional portable telephone is thus arranged as mentioned above. Through this arrangement, relative sliding of the two bodies for putting the telephone in the opened state from the state where the two bodies are superposed completely results in exposure of the guide slot to outside, thus imposing restrictions in deliberately designing a decoration for the telephone. Further, the exposure of the guide slot provided as a sliding portion causes dirt adhesion to that portion, which may impair smooth sliding. Furthermore, the guide slot provided mostly along the full length of the both edges of the body narrows an available component-mounting space thereof.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone in which one body can pull out relative to the other body with an area left where a part of one body is superposed on the other body in the extended state, and a rotation preventing mechanism for preventing the two bodies from relatively rotating is intensively provided within the superposed area in the extended state, which prohibits the rotation preventing mechanism from being exposed to outside during sliding and narrows less available component-mounting space.